vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Ржанкообразные
| section name = Семейства | section text = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * | wikispecies = Charadriiformes | commons = Category:Charadriiformes | itis = 176445 | ncbi = 8906 }} Ржанкообра́зные ( ) — один из самых крупных отрядов водных и околоводных птиц, распространённых во всём мире и значительно различающихся как морфологически, так и по поведенческим характеристикам. Птицы от мелкого до среднего размера, их вес варьируют от 19-30 г у песочника-крошки (Calidris minutilla) до 1.3 — 2 кг у морской чайки (Larus marinus). Среди них встречаются как колониальные птицы (такие как тиркушковые), так и живущие обособленно (например, улит-отшельник (Tringa solitaria)). Полярная крачка (Sterna paradisaea) мигрирует на расстояние более 28 тыс. км между островами Северного Ледовитого океана и побережьем Антарктиды, тогда как горный дупель (Gallinago solitaria) живёт оседло. Общая характеристика Морфологически отряд довольно разнообразен, хотя имеет и общие анатомические черты. В поведении главным связующим звеном является привязанность с водной среде обитания — к морским или внутренним водоёмам. В отличие от многих других птиц, их биоразнообразие от тропиков к умеренным и северным широтам не уменьшается, а наоборот увеличивается, что привело к развитию различных морфологических и поведенческих механизмов, адаптированных к условиям холодного климата. Одним из основных таких механизмов стала осморегуляция, в результате которой контроль выведения воды и солей из организма обеспечивает постоянство осмотического давления крови и другой внутриклеточной жидкости. Социальное поведение Большинство видов живут стаями круглый год либо в определённый его период. Чайковые (Laridae) и чистики (Alcidae) гнездятся большими колониями, размер которых может варьироваться от нескольких сотен до сотен тысяч птиц. К размножающимся колониями можно причислить и другие виды, такие как австралийский ходулочник (Cladorhynchus leucocephalus) из Австралии. Многие перелётные виды птиц, такие как перепончатопалый песочник (Calidris pusilla) мигрируют стаями. Размножение Большинство видов моногамны и во многих случаях сохраняют пару в течение нескольких сезонов. Полиадрия или полигиния встречается у якановых (Jacanidae), плавунчиков (Phalaropus) и некоторых бекасовых. Гнездятся, как правило, один раз в год. Гнездо как таковое либо отсутствует вовсе, либо относительно примитивное. Например, многие береговые птицы, такие как чистики (Alcae) яйца откладывают прямо посреди прибрежных скал без всякой подстилки. Пыжики (Brachyramphus) и некоторые бекасовые (Scolopacidae) устраивают своё гнездо на деревьях либо используют старые гнёзда других птиц, что в целом не характерно для ржанкообразных. Яйца довольно крупные, от одного до четырёх, с окрашенной и пятнистой скорлупой. Инкубационный период длится три и более недель. У большинства видов птенцы выводкого типа и покидают гнездо вскоре после вылупления, однако у некоторых морских птиц, таких как чистики (Alcae) и чайки (Lari), птенцы длительное время остаются в гнезде. Питание Рацион ржанкообразных у разных видов отличается значительно и может включать в себя как растительную, так и животную диету. Многие морские птицы, такие как крачки и чистки, питаются почти исключительно рыбой. Другим немаловажным продуктом питания для большинства ржанкообразных являются водные и наземные насекомые. Значительную часть рациона белых ржанок (Chionidae), обитающих в районах Антарктики, составляют морские водоросли. Семенами растений питаются австралийский странник (Pedionomus torquatus), зобатые бегунки (Thinocorus) и зобатые горные бегунки (Attagis). Систематика thumb | Озеро Чаячье на острове [[Ягры г.Северодвинск]] Наиболее ранние археологические доказательства ржанкообразных птиц относятся к периоду эоцена, около 36 миллионов лет назад. Bent E. K. Lindow and Gareth J. Dyke. Bird evolution in the Eocene: climate change in Europe and a Danish fossil fauna. Cambridge Philosophical Society. 2005 Однако согласно теории, разработанной американскими орнитологами Аланом Федуччи ( ) и Сторсом Олсоном ( )Alan Feduccia. Storrs Olson. Relationships and Evolution of Flamingos (Aves: Phoenicopteridae. Smithsonian Contributions to Zoology, 316, iii + 73 pp., 40 figs. (Reviewed in Nature, Jan. 24, 1981, and Science Digest, August, 1981).Alan Feduccia. The Origin and Evolution of Birds. Yale University Press. 1999 ISBN 978-0-300-07861-9Olson, S. L. 2002. Review: New Perspectives on the Origin and Early Evolution of birds. Proceedings of the International Symposium in Honor John H. Ostrom. Auk 119(4): 1202—1205. наиболее древние ржанкообразные (или как их называют, «пра-ржанкообразные»,) появились задолго до этого, и были одними из немногих птиц, переживших катастрофические изменения в конце мелового периода, погубившего динозавров. Согласно теории, позднее они дали развитие многим современным околоводным птицам, таким как фламинго, веслоногим и гусеобразным семействам. Е. А. Коблик «Разнообразие птиц», часть 2, МГУ, 2001Wilson Bull, Old birds and new ideas: Progress and Controversy in Paleornithology. 93(3)? 1981, pp/407-437 online http://elibrary.unm.edu/sora/Wilson/v093n03/p0407-p0437.pdf Среди древних семейств ржанкообразных, широко распространённых в обоих полушариях в поздний меловой и ранний кайнозойский периоды, стоит назвать гракулявидов (Graculavidae) и пресбиорнитидов (Presbiornithidae), которые обладали смесью черт современных уток, куликов, ибисов и других водных птиц. В современной истории учёные длительное время пытаются разобраться в классификации и родственных связях ржанкообразных на основании морфологических, поведенческих, биохимических и молекулярных особенностей. В 1990 году вышла в свет таксономическая система классификации Сибли — Алквиста, основанная на исследованиях по ДНК-гибридизации. Sibley C. G., Ahlquist J. Phylogeny and classification of birds. — New Haven: Yale University Press, 1990. На основании этой системы все ржанкообразные были включены в отряд голенастых, что вызвало споры среди орнитологов. Позднее было признано, что метод ДНК-гибридизации не всегда эффективен при определении наиболее крупных таксономических групп. В настоящее время большинством учёных признаётся таксономическая структура, которая объединяет всех ржанкообразных по ряду общих признаков, таких как шизогнатическое нёбо, наличие придаточных перьев на гузке; строение копчиковых желёз, нижней гортани и сухожилий на ногах. Обычно отряд разбивают на несколько подотрядов, которые в свою очередь делятся на 16-20 семейств, около 90 родов и 343 различных видов. Согласно ряду исследований Ericson, P. G. P.; Envall, I.; Irestedt, M. & Norman, J. A. (2003): Inter-familial relationships of the shorebirds (Aves: Charadriiformes) based on nuclear DNA sequence data. BMC Evol. Biol. 3: 16. DOI:10.1186/1471-2148-3-16 PDF fulltextPaton, Tara A.; Baker, Allan J.; Groth, J. G. & Barrowclough, G. F. (2003): RAG-1 sequences resolve phylogenetic relationships within charadriiform birds. Molecular Phylogenetics and Evolution 29: 268—278. DOI:10.1016/S1055-7903(03)00098-8 HTMLThomas, Gavin H.; Wills, Matthew A. & Székely, Tamás (2004a): Phylogeny of shorebirds, gulls, and alcids (Aves: Charadrii) from the cytochrome-b gene: parsimony, Bayesian inference, minimum evolution, and quartet puzzling. Molecular Phylogenetics and Evolution 30(3): 516—526. DOI:10.1016/S1055-7903(03)00222-7 HTMLThomas, Gavin H.; Wills, Matthew A. & Székely, Tamás (2004b): A supertree approach to shorebird phylogeny. BMC Evol. Biol. 4: 28. DOI:10.1186/1471-2148-4-28 PDF fulltextvan Tuinen, Marcel; Waterhouse, David & Dyke, Gareth J. (2004): Avian molecular systematics on the rebound: a fresh look at modern shorebird phylogenetic relationships. Journal of Avian Biology 35(3): 191—194. PDF fulltext подотряды и семейства выглядят следующим образом: * Отряд Ржанкообразные (Charadriiformes) ** Подотряд Scolopaci *** Семейство Бекасовые (Scolopacidae) ** Подотряд Thinocori *** Семейство Цветные бекасы (Rostratulidae) *** Семейство Якановые (Jacanidae) *** Семейство Зобатые бегунки (Thinocoridae) *** Семейство Австралийские странники (Pedionomidae) ** Подотряд Чайки (Lari) *** Семейство Чайковые (Laridae) *** Семейство Водорезовые (Rhynchopidae) *** Семейство Крачковые (Sternidae) *** Семейство Чистиковые (Alcidae) *** Семейство Поморниковые (Stercorariidae) *** Семейство Тиркушковые (Glareolidae) *** Семейство Рачьи ржанки (Dromadidae) ** Подотряд Turnici *** Семейство Трёхпёрстки (Turnicidae) ** Подотряд Chionidi *** Семейство Авдотки (Burhinidae) *** Семейство Белые ржанки (Chionididae) *** Семейство Магеллановы ржанки (Pluvianellidae) ** Подотряд Кулики (Charadrii) *** Семейство Серпоклювы (Ibidorhynchidae) *** Семейство Шилоклювковые (Recurvirostridae) *** Семейство Кулики-сороки (Haematopodidae) *** Семейство Ржанковые (Charadriidae) Ссылки * Cooper, J. M. 1994. Least Sandpiper (Calidris minutilla). In The Birds of North America, No. 115 (A. Poole and F. Gill, Eds.). Philadelphia: The Academy of Natural Sciences; Washington, D.C.: The American Ornithologists’ Union. * Good, T. P. 1998. Great Black-backed Gull (Larus marinus). In The Birds of North America, No. 330 (A. Poole and F. Gill, eds.). The Birds of North America, Inc., Philadelphia, PA. * Е. А. Коблик «Разнообразие птиц», часть 2, МГУ, 2001 * Burger, A.E. Oil spills. New Brunswick: Rutgers University Press, 1997. del Hoyo, J., A. Elliot, and J. Sargatal, eds. Hoatzin to Auks. Vol 3, Handbook of the Birds of the World. Barcelona: Lynx Edicions, 1996. * Всё о птицах * Ржанкообразные на сайте water-birds.narod.ru * Общая характеристика порядка * ar:زقزاقيات ca:Caradriforme cs:Dlouhokřídlí cy:Charadriiformes da:Mågevadefugle-ordenen de:Regenpfeiferartige en:Charadriiformes eo:Ĥaradrioformaj es:Charadriiformes et:Kurvitsalised fi:Rantalinnut fr:Charadriiformes fy:Wilstereftigen gl:Charadriiformes he:חופמאים hr:Močvarice hu:Lilealakúak is:Strandfuglar it:Charadriiformes ja:チドリ目 ka:მეჭვავიასნაირნი ko:도요목 li:Pleveerechtege lt:Sėjikiniai paukščiai lv:Tārtiņveidīgie nl:Steltloperachtigen nn:Vade-, måse- og alkefuglar no:Vade-, måse- og alkefugler pl:Siewkowe pt:Charadriiformes scn:Charadriiformes sk:Kulíkotvaré sl:Pobrežniki sv:Vadarfåglar tr:Yağmur kuşları uk:Сивкоподібні zea:Steltloôperachtegen zh:鸻形目